The present invention is directed to a packaging container. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a packaging container and as method for packaging a load, such as a window or a door, having one or more projections such as nailing fins.
Windows and doors are installed into homes and businesses in a variety of ways. One method includes providing a nailing fin to the outer perimeter of one or more of the sides of the window or door frame. A nailing fin is a flange-type element attached to the outer perimeter of the frame of the window or door, generally in the same plane as the glass or glazing, and commonly made of lightweight, relatively thin material such as vinyl or aluminum. Nailing fins are fastened to the wall(s) adjacent to the opening for the window or door in order to secure the window or door within the opening. Window and door products typically include nailing fins formed either as an integral part of the frame or as separate “add-on” fins.
The window and door industry has looked for many years for a way to package windows and doors that have the nailing fin integral with the supporting window or door frame so as not to damage the nailing fin; however, packaging of the windows and doors having nailing fins is challenging. It is difficult to ship the frame from the factory to the building site due to the increased height and width of the window or door due to the fin. In addition, the nailing fin is easily damaged and often needs to be supported within the packaging or provided with special blocking or protection in order for it to be transported and delivered.
Current methods of blocking the nailing fin inside packaging containers includes using solid blocks of wood or hollow tubes of vinyl. While wooden blocks such as two-by-fours or one-by-twos work relatively well, the wood, whether solid or hollow, add considerable expense to and increase the weight of the package substantially. Another method of packaging nail-finned windows and doors uses hollow vinyl tubes to support the nailing fin in the package. This method, however, is also expensive and additionally, is environmentally unfriendly. In both cases, the customer has to find a way to dispose of the wood blocks and vinyl. If the project is a new construction or large remodeling project with many window and door installations, the amount of wood blocks or vinyl tubing material needed to be discarded is potentially enormous. Furthermore, the cost and fees associated with disposing of these items is likewise large.
Accordingly, there is a need for a packaging container and a method for packaging that minimizes damage to projections on loads without compromising the integrity or strength of the packaging container. The packaging container would, desirably, be inexpensive to manufacture and use, and most desirably environmentally friendly.